What's wrong with the holidays at Hogwarts?
by boshrocks
Summary: The holidays are all mixed up. What is Dumbledore playing at? includes night time wanderings and misbehaving misletoe. please review.
1. Halloween part 1

"What the- oh bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he looked up at the mistletoe that was currently floating above him.

"Dumbledore's being all weird at the moment. Bad luck, mate." Harry said thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't the victim of the mistletoe… this time.

Hermione who happened to be at their side, as always, gave one glance at the mistletoe and then, taking a deep, steadying, almost annoyed breath, kissed Ron on the cheek.

The mistletoe disappeared, only to reappear above Malfoy's head.

"No one's gonna kiss him. It's gonna be there for a looong time." Ron said laughing as they watched Malfoy look around him to find a girl who would be willing to kiss him. Upon finding no suitable candidate he shrugged and looked almost disappointed. His walk when he went past the trio had lost the traditional Malfoy swagger.

Hermione sent her own disappointed look towards her friends as they sniggered at him and as Pansy passed her she whispered something to her. Harry sent her a most perplexed look and looked over at Ron, who hadn't noticed anything anyway.

"What? What do you look confused about? That I'm talking to Pansy? She's actually really nice and she's my link in the Slytherin common room. I know things about those Slytherins that you would know if you got over that ridiculous prejudice. They're not all bad. Malfoy and you have some friction, that much is obviously true, but Pansy is a great friend. We have so many girly talks together."

"She's in Slytherin!"

"Yes, and she's a nice girl. All I told her was that she had to just kiss Draco and then he wouldn't look so miserable and lose his rep because the mistletoe is still hanging above him because no one wants to kiss him. I'd do it myself but I wouldn't want to ruin her chances."

"Excuse me? You'd what?"

"I'd kiss him, just like I did with Ron when it was above him just now. Look I think this is only in place for one day."

"But it's Halloween! There shouldn't even be mistletoe out yet!"

"Granted it is an unusual time for there to be mistletoe and I'm thankful it's only above the guys, for the moment. Touch wood it won't switch genders." She tapped Ron's head as it may as well have been made of wood because it was pretty much empty.

"Why? Do you want to be kissed?"

"What a provocative question, Harry! What do you think? If you think I want to be kissed by some random boy then I think I need to screw your head back on the right way round."

"Um, no. I was thinking more along the lines of Ron and myself, actually." They both looked at Ron, who was gazing at the rain outside in a dreamy fashion. "Strike that, make it just me then."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Oh no you don't! You may be the brightest witch in the year, but I'm the brightest wizard in the year and I do know when you're trying to trap me into telling you who I fancy!"

"Aha! So you admit it, you do fancy someone?"

"I- what?"

"Who do you fancy?"

"No! I'm not telling you!"

"Believe me, Harry, I'll find out…somehow."

"I don't doubt that you will; just don't make fun of me when you do."

She smiled and hugged him. The two had become very close recently and when you would have imagined that they, as two brave Gryffindors, would have had the courage to tell each other that they fancied the pants off each other. Naturally, being bashful teenagers, they had yet to do so.

Even though the holiday was Halloween Dumbledore had enchanted a piece of mistletoe to randomly appear above the head of the boys in the school and they would only be released from the clutches of this herb when they were kissed by a girl. The penalty therefore was that any unpopular boy would have to walk around with it above his head until some poor girl took pity on him and got rid of it for him. Seamus had been so shocked when it appeared above him that he tried to curse it away. He ended up in the hospital wing with parsley growing out of his ears. Dean tried much the same thing but when he showed up in the hospital wing he seemed to only say one word, and that one he shouted.

"Parsley!"

Seamus would have laughed at him, but since he couldn't hear anything he couldn't hear the word he was shouting. Madame Pomprey laughed though and even after Dean was cured he still shouted it at odd moments.


	2. Mistletoe!

"Um, Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

They were about to go into the feast and Harry had been walking around with the mistletoe above his head for about half an hour…without him noticing it's presence. Had he been Ron she would have kissed him and got rid of it, but this was Harry. She couldn't kiss him, no matter how much she wished to.

"What?" he asked impatiently, looking at her hand which was resting on his arm.

She silently pointed up. His head followed and he paled.

"Go on then. Let's get this over with." He offered his cheek.

She kissed him on the cheek, just as she did with Ron.

The mistletoe didn't vanish as it should have done.

"Uh-oh. Now what?" he asked.

"The mistletoe only waits for True Love's kiss." A voice said in her ear. She looked around. They were alone outside the doors of the great hall.

"Harry, did you hear that?"

"No. What was it?"

"A voice telling me what to do."

"Have you been taking those pills the Weasley twins invented, again?"

"No! And I only took them for a dare."

"You were so funny that day. I think they put cannabis into them."

"I should bloody well hope not! Besides I wasn't that funny. Anyway these voices said something…" she trailed off and then before she could think twice something pushed her forwards into Harry's body and pressed her lips against his.

She didn't mean to kiss him, no matter how much she had wanted to, and believe me when I say that she had wanted to kiss him for a hell of a long time.

Something made her. She didn't know what exactly, and she never found out exactly what.

They enjoyed it however and neither noticed the pink mist that started to swirl around their shoulders and circled their entwined bodies and seeped through the gap between the door and the floor and into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore saw it flooding in and nudged McGonnagal. She looked at it and thought for a moment, before allowing a grin to spread itself on her rather harsh features.

"Who this time?" she said suppressing a laugh.

"Look down there." He pointed to the Gryffindor table where Ron sat looking blankly at the two spare seats next to him. He had been doing so for about ten minutes and they heard Ginny whisper to Dean:

"Why does my brother look even more gormless than usual? Oh, wait, where's Harry and Hermione?"

"And what's that weird pink mist?"

"I have a theory- no, wait…no I don't have a clue about what is going on."

Dumbledore sniggered when he heard this.

"So, Harry and Hermione have finally got together?"

"I wouldn't say that. They would never have had enough guts to do anything about their feelings. So I…gave them a little nudge out of the door."

"Albus! They're Gryffindor's…they don't need guts! And they're not going on a bloody journey!"

"Minerva! Harry may be the bravest boy in my school but he's a bloody coward when it comes to girls. And Hermione may indeed be the smartest witch to ever to have graced the classrooms of this…establishment, but she has yet to notice Harry's thinly veiled stares at her and his attempts to get her to think of him as more than a friend."

"So you charmed them to kiss each other and thereby realize that they have feelings for each other?"

"Better than that, I charmed the mistletoe to not only pick on boys randomly but also to stay above Harry until he is kissed on the lips, preferably by Hermione."

"You're despicable!"

"You wait until Christmas, I've got a really neat trick up my sleeve."

"Oh, god no! Albus Dumbledore you aren't going to mess with those students again!"

"I'm gonna play with the mistletoe some more."

"Over my dead body!"

"If needs be…"


	3. Christmas Eve

Fast-forward to Christmas Eve.

After Halloween Dumbledore's mistletoe had vanished, much to the satisfaction of all of the students within Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were now miraculously an item. Ginny was somehow going out with Draco Malfoy, to Ron's disgust and horror. Ron couldn't talk though, Hermione, having persuaded him that Pansy Parkinson was a lovely girl, had set them up on a date and they were now also an item.

They all convened in the Head Boy and Girl's common room in the evenings. It seemed as though the Great Hogwarts Rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor was finally at an end. They were all really good friends. Even Harry and Draco had set their differences aside.

Dumbledore had been so surprised that first time he came into the Head's common room and saw them all there together. He had almost passed out in shock, but as it happened he started to laugh and left the room laughing in such a strange manner that all those left behind looked at each other in amazement.

Harry had petitioned to Dumbledore to let the whole gang sleep in the Head's common room on Christmas Eve and to have all their presents arrive there instead of the dorms. Dumbledore had agreed and Harry had noticed he had that roguish twinkle in his eyes again. He was up to something and Harry wanted to know what it was.

"What are you planning, sir? You've got that look again, like you did when you played the mistletoe trick on Halloween." He asked delicately.

"Nothing Harry, I'm planning nothing."

"You're not the only one who can do occlumency in this office. You're lying to me."

"Fawkes can do occlumency? No one sent me the memo about it."

"Why must you be so infuriating? I know you're up to something and if any of the students get hurt because of whatever it is you're planning you will have me to deal with."

"That sounds like a threat, Harry. A rather good one."

"Oh it is. Of that I can assure you."

"You needn't worry, Harry, I wouldn't dare to hurt the students. You had better go, or you will miss supper. Oh, and Harry? Give your friends a kiss from me."

Harry related what Dumbledore had said to his friends and they were all as baffled as he had been.

They had conjured sleeping bags for themselves and were toasting marshmallows over the fireplace after supper on Christmas Eve.

"This is just like camping out, isn't it?" Hermione said looking around at her friends.

They looked at each other before Draco said:

"Wouldn't know. Never been camping."

Everyone laughed and Hermione caught the marshmallow he had thrown at her, slightly harder than he had thought.

Harry suddenly got up from his seat in front of the fire and wandered over to what he called 'his armchair'. Hermione noticed and followed. She settled herself on his lap and they snuggled there watching Ron and Ginny squabbling while Pansy and Draco laughed at them.

Suddenly Hermione sat bolt upright gasping loudly.

"Harry, stop tickling her!" Ginny admonished.

"I'm not!"

"What's up Mione?" Pansy asked turning on the ground and hugging her knees.

"There's a Yule ball tomorrow night!"

"Yes Hermione, we have all grasped that fact." Draco said, not a little sarcastically.

"Back down Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Go on Mione. What's so bad about the ball?"

"1) we don't have dresses. 2) none of us know how to dance!" she practically wailed.

"No problem. I have a lot of dresses we can use. Tomorrow I'll take you both to my dorm and we can choose the right ones." Pansy said consolingly.

"Well, I know how to dance and so does Pansy. We can teach you." Draco said.

"Ron does too. McGonnagal taught him personally." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nose down Harry. I seem to recall that we both can dance since you had to teach me in fourth year." Ron fired back.

"Touché. I might need reminding though."

Draco summoned a gramophone and the room was filled with some dance movement. He then held out a hand to Hermione and led her round the steps of the dance, encouraging her and bucking her up when she felt that she wasn't getting it.

Pansy took Harry and, after a roll of the eyes each Ron took his sister's hand.

It should have been a beautiful moment…had it not been for the fact that they kept bumping into each other and the furniture.

Once Hermione had fallen backwards over the sofa arm and pulled Draco down on top of her they agreed to stop until they had moved the furniture out of the way.

Later.

"That takes care of the dancing. Guys can I see you in my dorm, I want a word?" Harry said leading them out.

The girls looked at each other perplexedly.

Then they burst out laughing.

They moved the furniture back by magic and settled contentedly on the sofa to gossip.

They were just speculating on the real relationship between McGonnagal and Snape when the boys came back in time to see the tangle of limbs on the sofa. Somehow they had managed to get themselves into what looked like a very comfortable tangle.

The boys looked at each other before splitting into identical grins and sitting on the girls.

The girls somehow managed to exchange glances and then they tipped the boys off their laps and dumped them heavily on the crimson carpet with a loud "oomph!"

"Hey!" the boys said together in the same tone of voice.

"Not nice!" Ron.

"Why do it?" Harry.

"That's something I would do!" Draco.


	4. Night Wanderings

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and realised that the reason for his doing so was that something was lying on him. A second glance told him that it was Hermione. Restraining his chuckle he tried to shift her so that she was lying next to him instead of on him and his eyes met those of Ron and Draco, both of whom seemed to be in the same predicament as he was.

Silently they mouthed "one, two, three" and shifted the girls off them simultaneously. Almost.

Ron couldn't remove Pansy as she was quite a large girl. Harry and Draco, chuckling furiously, crawled out of their sleeping bags to help him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Draco hissed.

"Where are we going?" Ron whispered.

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't you have enough marshmallows?" Harry questioned quietly.

"No. And neither did you, I reckon. Come on. It's Christmas Eve, let's be a little bit reckless."

As quietly as they could they stole across the common room and out of the portrait hole.

Ron, being Ron, kept bumping into things and, were it not for Draco and Harry clamping their hands over his mouth, he would have yelled out in pain.

"Save it for the kitchens. No one can hear us down there." Harry advised.

Cautiously they crept down the corridors and luckily the moving staircases helped them get to the kitchen's corridor quicker.

When they entered the kitchen they were surprised to see all of the elves awake and busily cooking the Christmas Dinner for the next day.

"You get started this early?" Ron asked the room at large.

Dobby rushed up to them and bowed graciously.

"Yes, sirs, we must prepare the food well in advance, as there is so many masters and mistresses staying at Hogwarts this year. Would you like us to bring you anything, young masters?"

"Some hot chocolate would be great, thanks Dobby."

"Of course, Mr Weezly. Dobby shall fetch you some at once. Is you wanting to sit here and take it?"

"If you don't mind us being here? We don't want to get in your way."

"Mr Harry Potter is conscientious and good. We can offer you a comfortable seats by the fire if yous wishes."

"Thank you Dobby. If you need any testers we are ready to pre taste the food for the feast." Ron said hopefully.

"Of course, sirs. We is always open to ideas for dishes and flavouring, your help would be greatly appreciated, young masters."

Dobby scuttled away and a moment later a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate appeared to be floating towards them. Draco took the tray and found a house elf dangling from it. Draco's eyes widened and he put the tray down again and distributed the mugs. The tray floated away again.

"Funny things aren't they, house elves?" Draco observed.

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that." Harry chuckled.

"Did you recognise Dobby, Draco?" Ron asked.

"How could I not recognise the house elf who served my family for all of my life? I am a little offended by your hints that I wouldn't notice our own servant. By the way Harry, my mother is not pleased with you."

"What did I do this time?"

"By all accounts it is your fault he no longer works for us. Now she has to do everything herself."

"Tell her sorry, but just because she's rich doesn't mean she has a right to do nothing. She only has one child, you, whereas the Weasley's have, is it six?"

"Seven, actually." Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, and Mrs Weasley has no house elf to help her. How she manages with all of them I have no idea."

"Well, the oldest have moved out and there's only Ginny and me left at home."

"But when you were young there must have been absolute chaos at home?"

"Chaos would be an understatement. Six boys and one girl in the house? The reason there isn't a straight line in the Burrow is because it has been blown up several times by almost all of us and then rebuilt from the remaining pieces." Ron laughed as though in remembrance, possibly of the time he had done it.

"That explains a lot. I love your house. It's brilliant. Every corner has a "

"Anyway, you said, Harry, that they only had six children. You spend your holidays with them, don't you? Why, then, did you say six instead of seven?" Draco observed.

"Well, for starters it's hard to keep track of all of them. Also Percy was such a jerk that I choose to forget that he belongs to a family as great as the Weasley's. The third reason is that the twins act like their one person anyway so I sometimes forget that there are two of them. Take your pick of answers." Harry finished, smirking.

"Where did you learn that smirk?"

"That's the patented Malfoy smirk! Give it back!"

"Oh please! You've smirked at me so often that I can't help memorising it. We still need to chose the song for tomorrow's surprise. What do you think it should be?"

"I know, let's use an old classic that everyone will know." Draco said pensively.

"The whole idea is inspired, Harry. How did you come up with it?" Ron asked looking at Harry in admiration.

"Well, I saw this film with Hermione when I went to stay with her for a weekend over the summer. It was called '10 things I hate about you' and it had this scene in it where the guy has offended his girlfriend and he sings this song to her in front of everyone in the school and it makes her forgive him. It was a great moment. This guy, who is allegedly very tough, singing this old love song over the tannoy. (A tannoy is an electronic thing that magnifies a voice. People use them for announcements and things. It's a little like a megaphone, only more high tech. Understand, Ron?) Hermione absolutely loved it and I could see the effect it had on the girl in the film."

"Wow. You really want to get this girl, don't you, Harry?"

"Draco, my friend, I have wanted to marry her for about four years. Don't tell her that. I dread to think what she would do if she knew."

At that moment Dobby bustled over and requested they taste the gravy and potatoes to see if they were as good as they could be.

Hermione watched the boys stumbling out of the room and chuckled quietly. Ginny and Pansy caught her eye and winked. As soon as the boys had left they burst out laughing. What a marvellous prank that had been! Lying on top of them so they woke up and had difficulty getting them off was a brilliant idea of Ginny's.

They lit the lamps and sat before the fire which sprang up again.

"Girls, I think we have to take a trip to one of the perks of being head girl."

What would that be Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"A previous head girl told me about this. Have you always wondered why the head girl is always the most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball? Well let me show you why this is."

Hermione rose from her seat and beckoned the others to follow. She pressed a panel in the wall and it moved back revealing a door.

"Why don't you go in first?" she said to Pansy.

"Is this a trap?"

"No, of course not. Go in."

Cautiously Pansy pushed the door open.

"I can't see anything."

Hermione walked into the room and clapped her hands. Suddenly the room was full of light.

It was a walk in wardrobe filled to the brim with gorgeous dresses in all sizes and colours. Hermione clicked her fingers and a cupboard opened revealing glittering jewellery and then she whistled and another cupboard opened displaying a vast array of makeup.

"Like it?" she asked the other girls both of whom were open mouthed in wonder.

"This is great! When did you find out about this?"

"When we were in fourth year, the head girl took me here. The outfit I wore to the ball that first time came from here. Every year since then I've used it to make me pretty for the balls."

"I can see why!"

"Let's not tell the boys about this, shall we?"


	5. Scavenger Hunt

When the boys came back into the common room there was no sign of the girls so they called out their names. They could hear giggling from somewhere but they couldn't see them. Harry went to check Hermione's room but she wasn't there. Nor were they in Harry's room or the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

The giggling stopped. Then the boys heard a muffled swear word. Then someone clapped their hands and the girls were suddenly in the room. They leant against the wall and tried to suppress their giggles.

"Where were you?"

"Preparing for the ball."

"You need sixteen hours? Come on, girls, we all know you're beautiful anyway but you shouldn't need that much time to get ready."

"Aw, how sweet, Ronnie!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Ginny said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!"

As one the left eyebrow of each girl rose sceptically.

"Ginny, do you want to do the honours? He is your brother."

"My pleasure."

Ginny picked up her wand from the mantelpiece. The boys' eyes widened and they turned and ducked, covering their heads and sticking their backsides in the air. You didn't mess with Ginny Weasley. A small flame appeared on Ron's raised bottom.

He yelped and hopped up and started dancing around. Harry and Draco leapt up as well and tried to catch him to put the flame out. Ginny and the other girls cracked up laughing.

Hermione caught Pansy checking out Ginny's ass when Ginny wasn't looking.

"Pansy! What are you doing?"

"Just checking if quidditch did her butt as much good as it did the ones attached to our boyfriends." Hermione cracked up again.

"They do have good butts don't they?"

Ginny removed the spell and Ron sank into a seat far from the fire. He wasn't going to risk getting close to flames again.

Harry and Draco meanwhile, now that they knew their backsides were not in danger had reappeared and Harry sank onto his chair, pulling Hermione down with him. Draco perched on the sofa watching them cuddle. A small amused smile played about his face. Pansy saw him and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Sweet aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. I didn't know the great Harry Potter could be like this."

"Well, for six years you only saw the pro-Gryffindor Harry. You, being pro-Slytherin, obviously didn't agree with him. All your fights were so amusing because they were all staged, weren't they?"

"Pansy! Of course they were!"

"And we both know why that was."

"I don't think I like what you're implying."

"I didn't expect you to, Draco."

Pause.

"By the way, what were you implying?"

Pansy burst out laughing and everyone looked at them. Draco hurriedly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I have an idea." Ginny said suddenly.

"I don't think we want to hear this."

"Trust me Harry, you really do." Ron said from the corner where he and Ginny were whispering quietly.

"Since it's too late to go to bed, I suggest we go for a scavenger hunt."

"Keep talking."

"Girls vs. boys. We make a list of the things to collect around the school. First one into the great hall with all the things is the winner. What do you say?"

Everyone agreed that it would be interesting.

"Alright. Let's make a list."

Five minutes later there were two lists of identical and impossible tasks.

The boys rushed off to complete the first one: A Branch Of The Whomping Willow.

"How are we going to do this?" Pansy asked the other girls.

Hermione disappeared into Harry's room and came back with three brooms, including Harry's firebolt.

"Harry keeps these in his room just in case. While they are trying to get round the willow we will sneak up on the brooms and get the branch while the tree is distracted. Ginny, while Pansy and I do that, can you and get the next on the list?"

"What: A Pair Of The Opposite Sex's Underpants, Not Including The Head Boy And Girl's?"

"Yup. And make sure they're embarrassing ones."

"You got it."


	6. Results and Forfeits

"This is too easy." Hermione laughed as they watched the boys dodging around the tree. Ginny flew up, with a pair of Chudley Cannon boxer shorts. "No need to ask who those belong to!"

"Are they still on the first one?"

"Yes. We have done three of them. Just one more to do. Wait, where's Harry?" Pansy searched the floor for him.

"Wait, they've go the branch, let's get the last thing and head fro the great hall."

However when they entered the great hall, the boys were already there.

"What? No way! This is impossible." Ginny spluttered.

"Sorry sis, while you were busy gloating Harry was off doing the last three tasks. We were only making it seem like you were winning."

"Hold it honey; let's compare goods first before we decide who won."

They were all even apart from the underwear. There was much laugher over the Chudly Cannon boxers. Ron went redder than his hair.

"Are-are those mine?" Ron could barely get his words out.

Pansy was looking livid. "Yes, and so are these! You cheated! No girl wears y-fronts."

"Ron, you wear y-fronts?" Hermione and Ginny started sniggering.

"The boys lose because they didn't get girls underpants."

"But we got here before you. And we couldn't get the girls pants. Remember guys can't go up the girl's staircases?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Harry, you have so much to learn. I would have thought the best flyer in Hogwarts would know about the trick. And Draco doesn't know it either? Come one, even Snape knows it."

Blank faces met the girls.

"You can fly up the stairs without triggering the alarm. It's really very simple, but then boys aren't known for their logic." Hermione smiled at Harry remembering their first year and the potion riddle.

"So we win, because we got everything. You now have to forfeit." Ginny was looking exultant.

"What do you want us to do?" a worried look crossed Draco's face and it was followed by Ron and Harry. They exchanged looks and didn't need to voice their anxiety.

"Tomorrow, you will provide the entertainment at the Christmas lunch, and you will sing."

"Pansy, no. Come here a sec." Draco drew her aside for a moment and whispered something to her. Her face lit up and then softened into a 'that's sooooo sweet' expression.

"Okay, you don't have to sing. But you will have to do something else." She said, getting the gloating look again.

"I think we should make them be our slaves for a few weeks. After all our forfeit was going to be us being their slaves."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yes, but we were going to be your sex slaves. I think they should return the favour."

"I didn't know a Weasley could be that forward."

"Clearly you don't know me very well, Drake. And I am the feistiest of the lot. And I know tricks; I don't have six older brothers for nothing. And I taught Hermione well didn't I, darling?"

Hermione draped her arm around Ginny's shoulders and Ginny's arm went around her waist. "That you did, my friend. Certainly made all those boring holidays at headquarters more interesting."

"I would like to know what went on there." Pansy said looking very very interested.

"Not with a brother present. Also not in front of our boyfriends. They might ask to watch."

"Watch what?"

"Never mind Harry, you'll find out."

"All in good time, sweetie. Oh! I have an idea for the entertainment tomorrow. It is the head boy and girl's job after all, and since we're robbed of our fun, I suggest we premier the Secret Seductresses."

"Mione, no! We're not ready."

"Ginny, we've been ready for months. I say we do it. It's about time this school woke up."

"Boy will it wake up! Which songs shall we do?" Pansy grinned.

"How about Surprise, Surprise; and some old ones?" Hermione suggested.

"We need more of ours. How about, Unopened Rose? That's a good one. Or Monstrous Freedom. That's a corker."

Hermione stared at her before snorting with laughter. "Pansy we are not in the fifties. We could sing Friend Fever. Harry why don't you, as your job, enlist the help of the armour for during the meal?"

"I don't think I understand."

Hermione stalked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He laughed loudly.

"That's brilliant! But what are the Secret Sorceresses?"

"Not what; who. We are. And you'll have to wait and see."

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

Turning they saw McGonagall framed in the doorway and looking enraged. Oh dear, they were in deep deep shit. Like neck deep.


End file.
